Saved This Dance for You
by PerPoll
Summary: "If to dance is to dream, then you make dreams come true"


hey guys! here's a short one shot for all of you :))) I got nothing to do so I made this :P

Enjoy XD

* * *

His right hand was firmly gripping her waist, while the other was intertwined with hers. Their body pressed together- they were so close that she can feel his breath in her face. They were dancing down the bake house- their feet move accordingly to the music that only the two of them can hear; Beads of sweat forming in their forehead- with him mixing with the blood. This was her dream- to dance with him. How she always imagines the two of them doing this and now, she's reliving it. Only, she did not dream it this way. No, it's not supposed to be like this.

_She should be wearing her long white wedding gown and he his coat that matches hers. At the end of the matrimony- As they both finished professing their love for one another they will run, with their guests trailing behind them towards the beach- there will be scattered rose petals all over- red and white. And a small band playing music. The band will play and they will start the dance as their visitors encircled them watching and admiring them, and as the people grew tiresome of just watching they will look for their own partner and begin to dance… _

She shouldn't have screamed- she overreacted. The judge only clutched her ankles- it wasn't even a strong grip, considering that he's dying- so he heard her shouting and that's when he runs from his barber shop to the bake house. She was in panic for she saw her body- Lucy's body. In that moment of panic she can't help but think that 'at least he was concerned' because he was immediately there at her side. He found out. She thought that she could throw the body in the oven before he gets down but, no. he saw her dragging the beggar's body to the oven and he recognized her, as filthy as she looks he still did. Just when she thought that she could get away with hiding the fact from him.

… _The dance would be nothing but lively. It was her idea- she will tell the band to play upbeat music so he can make her husband dance loosely- without care in the world on how silly they will look like. Of course he wouldn't agree but, she will put on her best puppy eyes and pout, and if he still didn't agree with her, she'll tell him that she will not give him a honeymoon. She can imagine him moping, hissing silent curses and threatening her as they dance but, sooner or later she will see him enjoying himself… _

His eyes were blazing with fury, his grip on her waist was strengthening, and the other was clutching her hand so tightly that it was turning white. They were spinning and spinning and spinning and she was getting dizzy. Anger was seeping through his body though his movements were precise and calm. She knows. The moment he invited her to dance she knows that it was all a trick. He cannot forgive and forget. She knows him too much to believe in him. She just let herself believe that all the things that he is saying were true to block the pain and truth.

… _Then the music will turn Romantic- their laughter will slowly subside. He will pull her towards him- her head resting on his chest and his, buried on her hair. As they slowly sway side to side she will remember all those times where the men in all the balls that she had attended asked her to dance and the look of disappointment in their faces as she turned down all of them- some will leave her, while the others will keep on pestering her that will eventually cause her to just go home out of annoyance- and as she recalls those moments he would notice that she was thinking and will ask her what was wrong and that's where she will lean in to his ear and say…_

This will be the last time that she will see him, feel him, hear him- she was doing all she could to savor him. She's also trying to convince him- that what she did was all for his best but she knows that her efforts were in vain. He doesn't listen, no, not when he is like this- he's livid. And as they were getting nearer and nearer to the pits of hell- the oven- she knows what will happen and the only thing she can think of doing was to say to him the only thing that she has always imagines telling him when they dance- they were almost there she can feel her skin burning from the fire- so she leaned in to his ear and say…

"…I saved this dance for you"

_Screams_

* * *

_Review, maybe? ^^_


End file.
